Atonement
by LifeOfRed
Summary: On a hot summer day in 1935, thirteen-year-old Danielle Manson witnesses a moment's flirtation between her older sister, Samantha, and Danny Fenton, the son of a servant and Samantha's childhood friend. But Dani's incomplete grasp of adult motives, together with her precocious literary gifts, brings about a crime that will change all their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The flicker of the candle indicated the swoosh of wind that passed through the room. But eradicated soon, leaving Emberlin, the thought that frightened the very being inside her. The room was too quiet for her own good. The cold wisp came back and she was soon backed up to the wall. She stared at her captor, who had glittering eyes, that were tinged with red. It was inevitable, she knew. The flickering of the candle stopped and the flame extinguished and she closed her eyes shut. She waited for the attack that was soon to be delivered. But all she felt was the heavy panting of someone and her own frantic heartbeat. She slowly opened her eyes as a light flickering of light entered her vision and she saw the beast vanquished. She saw her hero and smiled at him. Fear escaping her body and she grinned wholeheartedly. Maybe she would be having a happy ending with her mercenary..._

_The End_

Danielle Briony Manson closed her hand-made play, ''_The Adventures of Emberlin Mclaine"_. She sighed as she placed her pen in a cup nearby and looked at her work. Feeling a bit of dejection as she found it not appeasing her mind. She wanted this story to be perfect so that her family could be proud of her. But to her, this story was just a child's stupid imagination, mustered up in words. But she didn't have time left to spare, this story was to be turned into a play, and the actors had already arrived. So without a moment's hesitation she ran for the door.

Danielle Manson was the youngest of the Manson heirs. She was the most talented of the other two, her older sister and brother. Her complexion was fair, and as you could regard it as baby skin. Since she was in her early teens, a thirteen years old girl with a powerful imagination that she created monsters, wizards and specters in her stories, was bound to be the most lovable one of the three. Her sister, Samantha Elizabeth Manson would just snort as she would read her play to the family and her brother, Jonathan Thirsten Manson, would ruffle her hair and tell her that she had a long way to go. But it was a good start. Her parents, however, would praise her to the sky. And that would give her all the motivation she needed to move on to her next story.

As she ran through the hallway filled with maids and servants, who greeted her with enthusiasm and she would flash them a smile and wave back as they called, 'Good day, Miss Manson'.

In her sprint she passed the front double doors that led to the marvelous gardens and the fountain. She passed someone leaning on one of the trees that was just outside the doors, whose vines were attached to the doorway. She halted immediately as she was met with a pair of sapphire orbs. She retreated her figure back and leaned against the door frame, trying to act nonchalant, since just seeing him gave her a jittery feeling. She called it 'her childhood crush', the one and only gardener boy, Daniel James Fenton.

"Hey Danny!" no mater how unwavering she tried to keep herself, her voice came out like a squeal. His head shot up and he gave her a crocked grin, "Good day, Miss Manson!" although he was one of the few people who called her by her nick name, Dani, but he sometime spoke like that to tease her. He even did a gentleman's bow. Dani giggled and completely forgot where she was going. But as realization dawned on her, "Do you know where Mom is?" she asked and he shook his head, "I've been in the gardens for the day. Maybe she's in her study, as always!" he chuckled and she followed suite, "As Always!" she joined him in this, as her mother had the tendency to stay in her study and read one of the novels that her father had left.

But Dani was in a hurry, and she didn't have time for chit-chat. Danny saw this coming and waved her as he picked up one of the wheel barrows and went towards the direction of the enormous gardens.

Dani sighed dreamily and ran for it, she reached her mother's study after running in the big mansion for 10 minutes. It was exercise, she thought as she panted. At least that was what Sam had said the first time they came in this house. Her mother looked up from her book, ''Tom Sawyer", an excellent book. And when Pamela Isabelle Manson saw her daughter, she smiled and told her to come in. Danielle took a deep breath and sat down on the spot her mother had patted, beside her on the couch, "Mother, I'm finished!" she gave out a shaky laugh as her mother embraced her, "Oh my dear sweet Danielle. I am so proud of you!" she gushed and held Dani close. Pamela held out her hand, and Dani gave her book to her.

While Pamela read, Dani searched for any emotion crossing her features. It was always good. Either it was Amazement, Curiosity, Glee or just a plain smile. It didn't take long, it was a short book, composed of pages, that was soon to be turned into a play. Pamela held her little angel all the time. And Dani snuggled closer every time her mother moved. As Pamela read the last page, she closed the stack of papers and turned to look at her daughter. Dani looked at her with apprehension, trying to pin point the emotions.

After some time, Pamela pecked her daughter on the forehead and let a teary smile, "My darling. It is wonderful, simply amazing. And I look forward to seeing it be performed after a week!" Dani let out a squeal and embraced her mother and ran outside with the book in hand. She was more than happy, over joyed to put it straight. Yet another one of her plays had been given the thumbs up, from the high authority figure, that was her mother.

She smiled as she thought that this was the best day of her life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sam! why don't you talk to Danny?" an innocent question really.

That knocked Sam off, she wasn't expecting her sister to understand, as to why she stopped talking to the gardener boy, who was digging to put the fresh flowers in the ground. He was far though, probably a yard away. As Sam and Dani sat on the ground and tried to soak in the sun. Samantha was dozing off on the grass, as Dani sat up and asked her this ludicrous question. Sam popped one eye open and saw the concentrating look on her sister's face. Sam sighed and closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. Her mother would never approve of this behavior, but she wasn't here, Sam thought with a smirk.

"I do. We just move in different circles, that's all" she tried to say in her defense. But the look Dani gave her said that she saw through her behavior. But she still gave up on asking.

It was strange, really. That the once best childhood friends, just stared at each other like they were complete strangers for each other. When both were young, they would sneak away and play in the fields or in the woods. But now that Sam was 19 and Danny was 20, it had become impossible for them to start a conversation. Both avoided each other at all cost, and when they did meet, on accidents mostly, it would be just an awkward silence and tension between them.

Major avoidance was on Sam's part. But since they lived with each other, practically, and he came to her house on a daily basis. It was hard not to be caught in each others gaze. Sometimes they would catch each others gaze and sometimes they would deny the others presence.

How this happened you ask, well lets just say that when two people are close to one another when they are children, it is all fun and games. But when they get older, all they start caring about is how high their social status is. Although Sam seemed the type to ignore her high standards, but if she was caught sight with a servant boy, then she knew that she would be in a world of embarrassment.

It was best to keep distance from Danny. She just hoped that he would go to Cambridge, like he always wanted to, so that she could be free from acting like a stranger in her own house.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I will always cry on the pillow that is so heavily scented by his musk. I will always...Oh damn it. Danielle, this is pointless!" came an annoyed cry from a 15-year-old. Since Danielle was ecstatic to perform her play for her family, she had told her cousins, Adam and Starlet, to accompany her. They had been assigned roles and those roles were to be performed with perfection. Dani wanted everything to be perfect. But her cousins had other ideas. It was Star who was annoyed the most, Star's younger brother was enjoying the time he spent, trying to wreak havoc in the heavily decorated room of Danielle Manson. But she knew that soon he would too, be annoyed with everything. Besides, how long can a child's attention be diverted from creating a mess by giving him a particular thing to play with.

Dani sighed, this was certainly not going as planned, "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, this play means a lot to me. So don't go off ruining it!"

Star whisked her blonde hair through her fingers as she laid herself on the couch with a thud and pulled her legs up. And just when Danielle was going to start off her dialogue, the younger sibling of her cousin started whining. Well she did see it coming. With these hard heads it would be impossible for her to finish the play. She signaled with her hand that it was time out and Adam ran for the door.

Star snorted at him and closed her eye lids to get some rest. Dani sighed again and went to look at the view outside her window. What she saw was something she did not expect. Her sister had come out of the fountain, soaking wet and was hardly wearing anything. All she wore was her camisole and her undergarments, her blouse and jacket were lying on the ground, and what was in front of her, caused Danielle to panic. It was none other than Danny Fenton.

She was shocked to see that her sister could come out in semi nude form in front of a man. That was when she heard him shout, and her sisters passed him. Their shoulders touching, and Danielle sat down, not able to see the scene unfold. Her eyes wide, and shocked. She was beyond panicked. Her mind was void of every thought.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Samantha came out of her house and was acquainted with the gardener boy standing on the last of steps of the stairs. She held in her hand, the vase, in which she had put flowers in, a bunch of carnation just for her brother's arrival. All she needed was some water to freshen the bouquet then she would be out of the sight of Danny Fenton. She seemed unfazed by him as he greeted her in a gleeful tone, and she replied nonchalantly. It was times like these that she felt bad for her behavior towards him.

"How are you doing in a fine morning, Sam!" he followed her in every step. As she tried to race faster towards the fountain.

"Good! And yourself!" it didn't hurt to keep up a decent conversation.

"Great. I heard that your brother is coming!"

"Yes, he is. He'll be arriving in the afternoon."

"Good!"

Just jogging and keeping up a few exchange of words was all they ever did. They reached the fountain, the vase still in her hand as she went towards the fountain. He jerked up to help her, the moment he grabbed the handle of the vase, saying, "Let me help!" The handle broke from the vase, and Sam glared at Danny as the handle fell from his hand and in the fountain. He started fumbling over words, but she just shook her head and in her anger she didn't care whether he saw or not, she just took off her blouse and then her jacket, leaving her only in her skin colored camisole and her undergarments.

With a moment's hesitation, she jumped in the fountain, it wasn't too deep, but it wasn't too shallow as well. Once she caught sight of the handle, she grasped it then started kicked herself up the water to face the embarrassed boy. She came out in a splash and wiped her face and eyes to see clearly. When Danny saw her in her state of undress, his head lowered, unable to match her challenging gaze. The clothes that she was left with, clung to her body like a second skin and were showing off certain parts of her body. His whole face heated up, she came out of the fountain and picked up her clothing articles, as she walked towards him, he saw that she was bare foot and there were shards of some sharp vase pieces on the ground and she could easily get herself bruised. He shouted at her, "Stop!" she cringed but still walked forward with confidence and anger, which was solely directed at him and snatched the vase from his hand and stomped back in her mansion.

Danny just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. He knew that she hated him more than ever now. As he turned around to leave, he clearly missed a pair of warm blue eyes, much like his own, gazing at the scene through the window, and making a whole other meaning of the exchange.

* * *

**OKAY. New story, firstly, I love the movie, and the book is just spectacular. If you haven't seen the movie 'Atonement', then go see it. Well I prefer the book over the movie, but eh. The story is very intriguing and I had this idea in my head for a long time. Read and review. And if you want the cover photo, just ask. I tried hard on it.  
**

**Go Ian McEwan, an amazing writer really.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The breeze of the hot summer afternoon filled Samantha's senses, she sat on her balcony sill, her gaze directed towards the road that entered the Manson Manor, she awaited for her brother's arrival. She was confused, and angry beyond reason, it wasn't news for her that Daniel Fenton had a clumsy habit of breaking things. She vaguely remembered him when they were 14, that he always managed to be tardy and how he was caught in an indecent exposure, every single time. But she had thought, that now, in his twenties, he would be a little more careful. She sighed as she awaited to see a jeep cross the gates. Then lo and behold, she saw him. Her brother, she jumped in glee and ran for the door.

Her brother had arrived after a months time, she was more than happy, she was vivacious. As she sprinted towards the empty hallway, her boots, that her mother always complained about, clanked, indicating a sound that resonated in the hallway. She reached the living room, that was illuminated with the sunlight that was peeking out of the heavily curtained windows. She saw her brother facing another man, with his back turned to her. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, after that, she shouted at her brother, "Long time no see, Mate!" with the sound of her sisters amused voice, Jonathan Manson turned around to face her. His blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, giving him the look of an army confederate. His blue eyes glimmered at the sight of his sister who had her hands behind her back, and an amused look on her face. He opened his arms, and Sam wasted no time, and engulfed her brother in a tight embrace, that literally knocked him off the ground, but he balanced himself, and embraced her with as much love as ever.

Although, Samantha was a person that was not immune to close contact, but she'd make an exception in this case. Both pulled away and looked at each other. Sam was the first to spoke as she wrinkled her nose, "You little cheat, you were supposed to be arriving a week ago!" she accused him and he just laughed at her, "You've gotten heavy. What did the maids feed you?" both started teasing each other, like they used to when they were young, and they would've continued if it weren't for the cough that came from their side. Samantha pulled away, at least she would try to act like a 'lady', in front of her brothers friends.

Jonathan took the lead and gestured his hand at the man standing in front of them, "Samantha, this is my close friend. Sir...!" but his sentence wavered in the air as Sam walked forward and held out her hand towards the gentleman, who shook hers warmly, as she said, "Sir Gregor Marshall! My brother mentioned you a lot in his letters!" Marshall gave her a warm smile as he pulled back and straightened his collar, "Well did he now. I thought that I might have been excluded from Jonathan's list" at that all the inhabitants of the room gave out a small laugh. Marshall was a man in his late twenties, with glittering grey hair that held experience, rather than age. His dull green eyes took in Samantha's petite figure and he held his coat in place, "Jonathan, your sister is quite an exquisite looking maiden. Never have I seen such a peculiar beauty!" he said and Sam blushed at his choice of words and gave out a small smile.

Jonathan agreed to this, his sister was indeed a very peculiar beauty, with the most attracting and peculiar violet eyes, and despite a woman who wore male garments often, she was graceful in her movements.

The silence was becoming rather awkward for Sam, she fanned her hand on her face, "Wooh! It is getting hot in here, don't you think, Johnny!?"

"Yes, I think it is" Jonathan passed Sam an amused smile and turned his face towards his acquaintances, "We have a swimming pool by the woods. Beautiful view, really. Do you think your interested, Marshall?!"

Marshall gave a curtsy nod, and Sam called out, "Micheal!" and the servant came in, a small red-headed male. Sam took hold of Marshall's luggage and handed it to Micheal, "Mikey, take this to Sir Marshall's room, the one I told you about" then she turned to Gregor, "You might want to freshen up. We'll meet you by the pool. Micheal will escort you there" Gregor nodded and followed Mikey out of the living area and both Jonathan and Samantha walked towards the large double doors and proceeded towards the pool, that was actually a lake by the woods.

Marshall walked behind Micheal who was having trouble carrying the luggage. Gregor started a small conversation with the servant, after observing the artifacts and beautiful tapestries of the Manor, "Just how old is this Manor?" Micheal balanced the suitcase in his arms and said without turning back, trying not to tumble, "Older than most of us, Sir!" Gregor nodded absentmindedly as he heard giggling from a room, whose door was ajar. He stopped outside the door and peeked inside, he saw two girls inside, in which one was huffing angrily, and the other was giggling uncontrollably. He saw that Micheal had stopped and turned to look if there was any trouble, but Gregor gave him a wave, indicating that he walked on without him, and he did just that.

Gregor straightened himself and knocked on the door, and the denizens of the room sat up straight as they saw a man walk in. Gregor came in and smiled at both girls, one caught his attention who he thought was Jonathan's younger sister, "You must be Miss Danielle Manson! Am I correct?" he gazed as Danielle's face turned towards him, looking at him confusedly, "Yes, and you are..." she trailed and Gregor spoke up, "My name is Gregor Marshall. I am your brothers close friend!" as the name made Danielle's face turn from confused to recognition, she smiled and sat up to shake hands with the elder man, "Yes, I've heard about you, Sir. And if your here, then that means that brother is home!" Gregor nodded and saw the little girl's face lit up with a wide smile. She got out of his way and motioned him to come in, Gregor walked in and looked at Star, who smiled warmly at him, "I'm Danielle's cousin, Starlet. Pleasure to meet you, Sir Marshall!" Marshall sat down beside her and took the hand that was stretched towards him and kissed the back of Star's hand, "The pleasures all mine. But call me Gregor. Marshall is more of a formal title" Star nodded.

His attention diverted towards Dani, "So I heard that you are a very successful writer. And that you are currently writing another book?" Dani blushed and nodded her head, "I've finished my book, Sir...I mean Gregor. I was about to perform it as a play by the end of the week!"

"Than I would have to prolong me stay in order to see it!"

"Oh, that would mean so much to me!"

Star licked her lips and looked at Gregor with her head tilted, "I would clearly enjoy your stay!" Gregor flashed her a smile, and Dani felt uncomfortable, all of a sudden. She got up, "I should probably go. I was about to go in the woods!"

"Well then, you should join me. Your brother and sister is by the pool, I'm currently going there" Dani shook her head softly and gave an apologetic smile.

"Wouldn't you want to see your brother?" the thought of her brother made her almost change her plan. But she wasn't in any mood to cross paths with her sister, after what she had witnessed by the fountain.

"No, I'll catch up later!" Just then Micheal walked in and Gregor said his farewells and followed him.

Dani cast a glance at Star who was still staring in the direction Gregor went and Dani ran out towards the woods to ease her constricted nerves. So that she could think of what was transpiring around her all of a sudden.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dear Sam,_

_Can you forgive me for what happen earlier..._

Pulled out and crumpled, then thrown in the nearby trash can.

_Dear Sam,_

_I am extremely apologetic of what happen by the fountain..._

Pulled out and crumpled, then thrown in the trash can.

That was what had occurred since the last hour. Danny wrote an apologetic letter to Sam, but crumpled it and threw it away. They weren't expressing the feelings that he wanted the words to. About 10 pages had been placed in the type writer, and after a few exchange of words, they had been crumpled and thrown in the trash can. He held his head in his hands as he gazed around the room, then back at the type writer in front of him. He sighed, this was certainly not going as planned, but he was trying. Just then his gaze fell upon a book, _Grey's Anatomy,_ an old book. That had the basic anatomical structures, helpful for doctors and surgeons. His mother had bought him that book, so that it might be helpful for him when he went to Cambridge.

He thought of how Sam had treated him when they were in school, that was the time when she started ignoring him, and started treating him like trash. But he didn't care, even when she had come to his dorm once, to ask him of a favor, since she obviously couldn't go outside school ground. She came with her friend in tow, he remembered when he went to retrieve his boots that she whispered in her friend's ear that he was the son of a cleaning lady. But he didn't care, he remembered how she took off her boots that reached her knees, and how it exposed her long creamy legs. He felt a deep desire to kiss them. She was so beautiful, but he knew that she would never feel the way he felt for her, in a million years. So he had stopped pinning after her.

But just the thought of her bare legs, made him think that she was bare in his dorm. Bare for him. He felt the heat rush to his head and he placed yet another paper in the type writer and typed, as the clicking of the buttons echoed in his empty room.

_Dear Sam,_

_You'd be forgiven for thinking me mad. The truth is, I feel rather light-headed and foolish in your presence, Sam, and I don't think I can blame the heat! Will you forgive me? Danny._

He halted, and before he could stop himself, he typed down,

_In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet wet cunt. In my thoughts I make love to you all day long._

He pulled back and stared at the paper in his hand and what he had written in it. At first he couldn't think of anything to cajole his perverted thoughts, but then suddenly a laugh broke out from him. And he started laughing wholeheartedly. It was strange, really. How he managed to write that without getting a minor heart attack. He folded the paper and placed it in an envelope he had placed on his table, and got off the chair as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked in the bathroom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I had thought that you'd have gathered enough courage to ask a woman to marry you. But I see that you're still working the bugs with it!"

Jonathan looked up from his slouched position as he glared at his sister, who was sitting nonchalantly by the lake in her swim suit. Jonathan gave out a huff, and lied down. Then remembered what had occurred before he had come home. He sat up straight and Gregor opened his eyes and looked at his friends sudden change of position.

"Sammy!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the nick name and looked dryly at her brother, "What?" she dead-panned.

"Guess who we met up with on our way in?"

"Who?"

"Danny! We asked him to join us for dinner!"

"What!? Oh Johnny, you didn't!"

"But I did. It'll be fun to have him around!"

And Sam smacked her hand on her forehead, the one person she was avoiding was coming to a formal dinner at her house. Her day couldn't get any better. She muttered, "Oh God, kill me now!" and jumped in the water with a splash as she placed those swimming classes to good use.

Gregor looked at Jonathan, "What does she have against the gardener boy?" confused at Sam's sudden outburst.

Jonathan didn't move a muscle as he spoke, "Tension. Deep and delicious tension. Better to leave it be!" and Gregor shrugged and the topic was closed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Danny went inside the bathroom, he stripped himself of his clothing and entered the already prepared bath tub, with a champagne bottle close to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the soothing feeling the warm water provided. After a long and tiring day of work, where he had to take care of each and every plant in the garden, and after facing Sam earlier, he was bound to be tired, tired beyond belief. He really needed to talk to her, to let her know that he was truly sorry. And that was when it hit him, how to apologize. He took a few gulps of his liquor and got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, as he drained the water.

He walked into his room, bare, with only a towel wrapped around his lower abdomen, he sat down on the chair and placed another page in the type writer, and he hoped that, that was the last paper, and wrote down his apology, and how he didn't want to ruin the little wire of friendship they still had, and how he messed up completely. He finished the letter and got up to get dressed for the dinner.

After that, he clasped the envelope in his hand and walked outside, it was better to give the letter now, so that she wouldn't be glaring at him during dinner. He kissed his mother's temple and ran outside. As he reached the drive way, he heard a few thrashing sounds from the hill below him, he looked down and saw Dani holding a stick and thrashing at the high grass. She saw him and he waved his hand for her to come towards him, she obeyed and ran up towards him.

She jumped the iron holdings, and stood before him with an expressionless face.

"D'you think you could do me a favour?" he asked as she nodded and he handed her the envelope.

"Could you give this to Sam?" she took the envelope and nodded again as she ran down the hill.

Danny smiled at her, he caught a glimpse of a red colored tag on the envelope and his smile turned into a frown. His eyes widened as recognition hit him, _No._ He remembered that the letter he intended to giving Sam wasn't placed inside an envelope, and if that was the case then...

"DANIELLE!" he shouted as his face etched in horror of what was happening. But it was too late.

* * *

**Okay, so people this is a story that occurred during the World War II. And all the characters are British, with a British accent, yay. And God help Danny O_O, he's doomed. **

**So review, oh and **AJ**: Got your reply. And the answer to your question is that Jazz said that Sam wouldn't forgive him, for what he had done to her.**

_WARNING_**_:_ Oh and people, I can see that the conversation just turned R-rated. Oops! And in the next to next chapter will be the sex scene. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn this T-rated story into an M-rated one, it will be shown, and it will go in a bit of details, but not completely lemony, I'm not doing that, that is not my thing. But warning, the story is borderline M.**

**So, Love,**

**Red**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The swish of the wind, and the panting of a small girl, stood for the fact that someone was after her. But the situation was completely different. Her name was shouted in the air, but the shouts fell deaf upon her ears. She knew that the man she left had something to hide, otherwise his behavior was not justified. Danielle thought what had happen to the person who she thought she was half in love with. Everyone called it a crush, but she knew better. The scene by the fountain clearly showed what kind of person Daniel James Fenton was. She was surprised that her sister was out of his clutches so fast. But she could be wrong.

But the nagging feeling on the back of her head was yet to prove her wrong. She just hoped, and prayed to God, that she was wrong.

As she entered her mansion through the open double doors, she entered the veranda, and without so much as a moment to breathe, she ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the paper in it. The letter that Danny wanted to give to her sister. She read the words on top of it, _Dear Sam... _The rest of the letter was a blur for her. Her breath hitched as she finished reading the letter. Never in her life had she expected something like this.

The person she grew up with, who she appraised more than her own family. Who she thought was her friend. He was a sex maniac.

She shuddered, unable to tear her eyes from the words written on the paper. Those words horrified her more than anything. Then slowly her surroundings came into view, and she almost fainted. She knew what to do, her lips stretched into a thin line, and sheer determination in her eyes. She didn't know when the hand that was holding the envelope fell to her side, and as she crumpled the envelope. Her knuckles wrapped around the guilty package. She took a deep breath and suddenly she knew what, how and when she was going to put Danny Fenton to a stop. She wasn't going to let him hurt her sister.

She walked towards the living room, where the sound of people clapping their hands together in glee, and the sound of music reverberated. Dani took dainty steps inside.

She was going to protect her sister.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Oh Jonathan! I had thought that my eyes would never get to see you come home!" the shrill voice of Pamela Manson made Sam scoff. She saw the scene in front of her, as her mother held her brother in a tight embrace, and as she showered him with kisses. This was a pathetic sight for Sam, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting the moment to end. Her mother was a bit to clingy for her own good.

She sighed for the millionth time that hour, and Jonathan laughed at the dull emotion on her sister's face, but held her mother in place.

The door creaked, and a raven haired girl walked in, slowly. But at the sight of her brother, she squealed and ran towards him. Pamela backed away for her youngest daughter to embrace her son. But before Danielle launched herself in Jonathan's arms, she walked towards Sam and hastily gave her the convict letter. Then she ran in her brother's arms, "Good to have you back, John!" Confusion etched Sam's face, and she unfolded the letter and glanced at it. Her expression turned from dull to alert. She gasped and looked at her sister.

_Dear Sam,_

_You'd be forgiven for thinking me mad. The truth is, I feel rather light-headed and foolish in your presence, Sam, and I don't think I can blame the heat! Will you forgive me?_

_In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet wet cunt. In my thoughts I make love to you all day long._

_Danny_

She couldn't think, she couldn't even blink her eyes, and when her mind came to its senses, the first thought that engulfed her was, "There must have been in an envelope!" a letter like this couldn't have come exposed. Her eyes widened as realization hit her, "Did you read this, Dani!" her voice losing its soft octave, and her mother glanced her way. But she didn't heed her stare. She kept her face trained on her sister, who was picked up by their brother, and swung around like a little child.

Dani didn't turn Sam's way, but answered, "Yes!" there was a pause, to indicate that she had answered Sam, without letting any one notice she continued, "Of course! I would love to hasten up the preparations of the play for you, John!" To everyone, it looked like she had ignored Sam's question, but both sisters knew better. Sam was sure to have a word with her sister, to make her promise her that she would never utter a word about this letter. But that was for later, now she had to decipher the meaning of the words written with thick black ink from a type writer. She wanted to discover the unhidden sentiment that the letter indicated.

She stared at the words in disbelief. But as her own running thoughts calmed down, she found herself with the reality of the situation. How could she have missed it? The longing glances, the soft unnoticeable and accidental touches. The stammering, and how thick the tension was between them. How he refused to go to college before her. A strange explanation for every thing. How he always managed to be as close to her as possible. How could she not notice the signs that had smacked in front of her a million times.

Her breathing slowed as she felt her chest bubble with a feeling she thought she would never feel. She felt whole, she felt complete. The feelings she felt were happily returned, by just a few words sprawled on a piece of paper. To the others, the thoughts and feeling she deciphered were moronic, but to her it made complete sense.

Then lo and behold, she smiled. She knew how she was going to come out to him. She glanced at the father clock in the corner of the heavily lit room, she had more than enough time to get ready. She didn't notice her family giving her strange looks, but she was beyond happy to care. After years of watching, reading and listening to romantic tales, she was finally going to get hers.

She ran to her room and locked the door behind her, she pulled the handle of her closet and rummaged through her clothing. Nothing seemed to fit her mood. The dress she was supposed to wear was left forgotten, and she pulled out another dress. And deep purple dress that clung to the bodice, and sprawled across the feet. It was a sleeveless dress with straps. The neck line dipped low, just lying slightly above her chest. She pulled the dress through the handle and placed it on her body and checked herself in the full length mirror. She smiled as she thought that this would do.

She wasted no time in taking a shower for the third time that day. And got dressed. She untangled her locks and pulled the stray bang that lied on her forehead, behind and held it together with a small pin that had a shimmer on the rose design. She bit her shining lips and looked herself in the mirror. She sighed and went to the window where the sun was already out of the horizons. It wouldn't be long before he came. Just the thought brought a small smile on her lips. And she waited.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danielle looked out of the window and saw that the sun was almost down, that meant that _he _was going to come any time soon. Just the thought of him brought a sneer on her face. She had to stop him before he hurt her sister. She knew of his motivations and his plans. She was going to protect her sister. The door to her room opened and her cousin came in. She looked nothing like the over-confident girl who ordered her around. Star's face looked pale, and her hair was an array mess. She was suddenly shy. Dani watched as Star fiddled with her fingers then the hem of her dress.

Her eyes wandering all over the room. She kept a distance from Dani, and that made Dani worry. She whispered, "Are you alright?" Star looked up at Dani, almost alarmed. She started fumbling with words, and Dani patted the spot next her. Star came slowly, as if her movements brought pain in her. She sat down, but she was still stiff. Her body composure brought tremors in Dani's eyes. Something was bothering Star, so she asked, "What happen!" Star looked up and Dani saw that there were unshed tears on her face. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and onto her bare arm.

Dani looked at Star's arms, there were nail marks, and small cuts and bruises on them. Dani gasped and held her arms in her hands, "Who did this?" Star looked alarmed, but her voice released from her throat, "Adam! He wants to go home. He tackled me in the bathroom and did this!" she said swiftly. Dani narrowed her eyes, "That's unfair. I'll go talk some sense in him!" she was about to get up but Star latched her arm in her direction and grasped Dani's hand, "No!" her voice quivered.

Dani sighed at the look of horror on Star's face, and sat down. After a series of soft sniffles, Star calmed down. She looked up at Dani, who had a soft look on her face, that meant the she could share anything with her. That she didn't need to worry. Star tried to trek the conversation away from herself and asked, "What was wrong with you? You looked angry all evening!" Dani looked at her, her own sapphire orbs widening. She didn't know if she could tell Star about it. But the way Star placed her hands on hers, she knew that she needrf to take the load off. She bit her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Her eyes filled with unsurity, "Can I tell you a secret?" she didn't know if she should refer that as a secret. The gleam in Star's eyes returned and she edged closer to her, "Yes!" she breathed out.

Dani took a deep breath and looked Star in the eye, "What's the worst word you can think of?"

Confusion was embedded in the look on Star's face, and she told her everything. Starting from the conversation she had with her sister, to the scene by the fountain, to the letter. Star gasped as the truth was revealed to her. And Dani felt part of her load lessen. Star looked at Dani with her mouth agape. Her resolve came back, "You ought to tell the police!" and Dani assured her that she would wait till his arrival. And both settled at that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The moment he rang the bell, he was a bundle of nerves. He could hear her voice ringing in his head, where she yelled at him. And how she would threaten him. He even thought the extent of ignoring she would do from now on. His palms were already sweating, albeit the soft cool wind playing past him. The creaking of the door made him whip his head, his breathing was heavy. But the sight made him forget how to breathe.

There she stood in the doorway, her elbows lying on the door, as she stared at him. Her dress was clinging to her body. The dress showed of her curves, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had a daring look in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. She was seducing him with the way she puckered her lips and kept her eyes locked with his. He gulped, but he found that his mouth was parched.

She looked breath taking, she looked like an angel as the light reflected from behind her. She batted her eye lashes and smirked at the hungry look in his eyes. Her neck and shoulders were exposed for him.

The voice from behind her caused their daze to break. And Danny settled his suit.

"Whose at the door, Sam?"

"Danny!"

The way she spoke his name made him shiver in delight. But blinked his eyes and tried to think up the apologies he had thought of in the way.

"I'm sorry..." he couldn't finish his sentence as she spoke, "I know!"

She stepped out of the door way, and prompted him to come inside. He walked slowly, trying to avoid eye contact. She licked her lips and turned towards the hallway, "Follow me!" and he walked behind her, with his head dipped below. They entered the library, and Danny finally looked up, "Sam, it was a mistake. I...!" she interrupted, "A mistake?" she scoffed.

"I put the wrong one in the envelope!"

"Yes!"

The hurried and small replies made him sigh. She walked further into the large library. She halted in front of a shelf, and turned to face him. There was safe distance between them. He had thought that she would have told him to leave the moment he had arrived. But this gave him a chance to explain himself.

"Dani read it!" she said.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

She was moving further away, toward the corner, into deeper shadow. Even though he thought she was recoiling from him, he took another couple of steps in her direction.

"It was a stupid thing. You were never meant to read it. No one was."

Still she shrank away. One elbow was resting on the shelves, and she seemed to slide along them, as though about to disappear between the books. He heard a soft, wet sound, the kind that is made when one is about to speak and the tongue unglued from the roof of the mouth. But she said nothing. It was only then that it occurred to him that she might not be shrinking from him, but drawing him with her deeper into the gloom. From the moment he had pressed the bell he had nothing to lose. So he walked toward her slowly as she slipped back, until she was in the corner where she stopped and watched him approach. He too stopped, less than four feet away. He was close enough now.

"It had been there for weeks. Perhaps it's months. I don't know. But today...all day it's been strange. I mean, I've been seeing strangely, as if for the first time. Everything has looked different_too sharp, too real. Even my own hands looked different. At other times I seem to be watching events as if they happened long ago. And all day I've been furious with you_and with myself. I thought that I'd be perfectly happy never seeing you or speaking to you again. I thought you'd go off to medical school and I'd be happy. I was so angry with you. I suppose it's been a way of not thinking about it. Rather convenient really..." she gave a shaky laugh, and her eyes rimmed with tears.

He said, "It?"

"You knew before me. Something has happened, hasn't it? And you knew before me. It's like being close up to something so large you don't even see it. Even now, I'm not sure I can. But I know it's there. I know it's there because it made me behave ridiculously. And you, of course...But this morning, I've never done anything like that before. Afterward I was so angry about it. Even as it was happening. I told myself I'd given you a weapon to use against me. Then, this evening, when I began to understand_well, how could I have been so ignorant about myself? And so stupid?" her tears escaped, and she saw that he was staring intently at her.

She pressed herself further in the shelf, "You do know what I'm talking about? Tell me you do!" She needed to know if all evening, what she had thought wasn't some bizarre imagination. But a reality.

He stared at her, "I do!" and with that he closed the gap between them and captured her lips in his own. He kissed her with ferocity and she was having trouble standing. She used the ladder beside her to keep her standing, and her hands buried themselves in his hair as he held her waist. After a moment he pulled back, breathing heavily. Both stared at each other for the longest time, and then a small smile started etching Sam's lips, and she prompted him to kiss her again. To make her feel loved, and he did just that.

Both moaned and mewed, as his lips crashed on her neck and nibbled his way down, the strap falling off of her. And she herself tangled in him. Her legs slid up and caught him around the waist. His hands moved the material of her dress up her legs and she gasped as she felt him. Both stopped and nestled themselves together. Both were panting hard, she moved back and looked him in the eye and whispered, "Danny!" he whispered himself, "Sam!"

The hesitation Sam had felt before melted as she whispered, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" he whispered back, and his head whipped around as he heard the door of the library open. And both stared in the eyes of a thirteen year old girl, who had her hands on her mouth and her face was tear strained, "Sam!" she croaked.

* * *

**Okay, done. I am beyond exhausted and it is so hot that I don't even want to write. Okay I had said that there was a sex scene, and here it is. I wasn't going to write the lemon part. And don't expect that I ever would.**

**Reviews.**

**Love,**

**Red**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rang and Dani scrambled to her feet and ran towards the door. The whole afternoon went by with her gazing out of the window, completely cut out from her family who questioned her disappearance. She just exclaimed that she was feeling under the weather. After hours of waiting, the clock chimed 9:00 p.m, and the bell rang after a few minutes. She didn't wait a heartbeat to answer the door. The hallways were long and short, some narrow and some wide. And it didn't help that her bedroom was on the top floor.

Her feet were killing her, and her breathing was shallow. Her lungs burned for air, but she didn't halt. Questioning glances were sent her way, but she didn't acknowledge any of them. All that mattered to her was her sister's safety from that maniac who was hurdling after her. After 15 minutes she reached the door, but she was too late. She opened the large portal and was greeted with a blow of cold crisp air on her face. She was still panting. He was already in the house.

She turned around and closed the doors, as she made her way to the dining room where maids were shuffling in and out with heavy platters in their hands. She asked her mother who was yelling at a maid, "Who was at the door?" Her mother turned her gaze towards her youngest daughter and smiled as she made her way to her after dismissing the embarrassed maid. Pamela ruffled Dani's hair affectionately and asked, "How is my little angel?" completely disregarding her previously asked question. Dani pulled away slowly, "Mother! Who was at the door?" a little more loudly than she had expected.

Her mother furrowed her eye brows and said, "Danny Fenton!" Dani gulped the lump in her throat and slowly asked her next question, "And where is Sammy?" she used the nick name she was well acquainted with. And her mother's next statement drained the colour off of Dani's face.

"She was with Danny the last I saw time them. Maybe in the library...!" Pamela trailed and Dani gasped and ran towards the library on the second floor. Dismissing her mother's further inquisitions about her current state of distress.

Danielle dashed towards the stairs and when she reached the hallway leading towards the library, she saw something glimmering in the light of the candles that illuminated the room. She picked it up and gasped as she saw her sister's hair clip. She slowly walked towards the library, with each step she took, the horror filled her eyes. She stood outside the slightly ajar door, and heard a soft whimper and a moan. She pulled away, but managed to grab the handle and pushed it forward eliciting a creak from the old mahogany door.

She slowly made her way inside, candles lighting the room enough for her to walk forward. And the sight in front of her made tears prickle in her eyes. She was too late! As she placed her hands on her mouth.

No one moved. Dani stared past Danny's shoulder into the terrified eyes of her sister. He had turned to look back at the intruder, but he did not let Sam go. He had pushed his body against hers, pushing her dress right up above her knee and had trapped her where the shelves met at right angles. His left hand was behind her neck, gripping her hair, and with his right he held her forearm which was raised in protest, or self-defense.

He looked so huge and wild, and Sam with her bare shoulders and thin arms looked so frail that Dani had no idea what she could achieve as she started to go toward them. She wanted to shout, but she could not catch her breath, and her tongue was slow and heavy. Danny moved in such a way that her view of her sister was completely obscured. Then Sam was struggling free, and he was letting her go. Dani stopped and croaked, "Sam!" through tear strained eyes. When Sam pushed past Danny and looked at Dani, there was no sign of gratitude or relief on her face. Her face was expressionless, almost composed, and she looked right ahead to the door she was about to leave by.

Then she was gone, and Dani was left alone with him. He too would not meet her eye. Instead he faced into the corner, and busied himself straightening his jacket and arranging his tie after he buckled his belt. Warily, she moved backward away from him, but he made no move to attack her, he didn't even look up, finally he walked towards the door through which Sam had left and before closing the door behind him, he held onto the handle for a while, as if thinking something deep. But without turning back he closed the door behind him. Dani stared at the door with teary eyes. Her inner tremors killing her from the inside as a wave of new tears escaped her eyes and she closed them.

Her sister's life was ruined just because she was too late. Of course her sister would hide the truth from everyone, her sister was just that, always taking the hits in life with a brave face. She herself was the coward one who left her sister in her time of need.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There was an ethereal glow that cascaded both lovers. As they made their way to the dining room one by one. The whole family including Jonathan, Gregor, Starlet and Pamela were siting on their respective chairs. All in the depth of some conversation. Sam breathed out a greeting to every one, with a smile that refused to leave. She sat down on her chair and Danny came and sat down beside her.

Her breathing was uneven due to the rust of emotions that swelled inside her chest. And the man who managed to take her breath away was beside her. There was this nagging feeling that her little sister had seen, but Sam had decided to talk to her after dinner. Her mind was fuzzy. She had felt loved and nothing seemed better than that. Her whole world was glowing. All those years of reading romantic novels that described the rush of ecstasy and how one would feel after making love, well she wanted to say that this felt better than what they had described in the books that she read. There was no word to describe how she felt.

She poured some gravy over her rice and slowly nibbled on her food.

Danny was having trouble breathing, and the fact that she was next to him didn't help. He was now exclaimed with the fact of how much he loved, and the intensity of his emotions. Both ate their meal in silence as every one else chattered, it was a content feeling. That was, until Dani came in the room. Her face void of any emotion and no trace of tears on her face.

Sam was lost to the events of ten minutes before and could not have composed a simple sentence. Danny was familiar with the household and would have started something off, but he too was in turmoil. It was enough that he could pretend to ignore Sam's bare arm at his side, he could feel its heat and the hostile gaze of Dani who sat diagonally across from him. Danny felt hot all over as he felt Sam brush her bare shoulder with chest as she leaned towards the water jug. And normal times she would have asked one of the maids to do it, but when his eyes rolled to back of his head at the feeling, well she wouldn't trade that for anything.

Dani's voice picked volume as she exclaimed, all the while looking at Danny, "Don't you think it's quite hot in England today!" it was more of an exclamation than a question. And her mother picked up her line of vision and her eye brows furrowed, "Danielle! That was a very bland remark. Apologize right now or go straight to your room!" Danielle looked at her mother with a look of pure innocence, "Oh dear! I wish I could take my words back. I apologize for my behavior!" and she turned her eyes towards Danny and Sam, as if accusing them with her statement, "But I've done nothing _particularly_ wrong today!" The words cut them like a knife, and no one noticed her accusation except the ones who were the convicts.

Danny sighed as he felt Sam hand slide down to meet his under the table. Danny brushed his hand lightly and sensually with hers and her breath hitched.

"It must be hot. For goodness sake, Sammy, your blushing!" the remark came from Jonathan, just to lighten the mood, but he didn't know that he had caused more distress. Danny pulled away from Sam's warmth and resumed eating. Sam gave a chuckle, "It must be that. And the fumes from the turkey is not helping either!" Danny heard the slight tremor in her voice. Jonathan and Gregor gave a laugh, "Good old Sam, top forms!" and Sam smiled a little.

Some time during dinner, Star winced and everyone's attention turned towards her as they caught sight of the cuts on her arms. Pamela said, "My dear. Have you tried the antiseptic on the cuts? You should apply something on them before it gets infected!" it was Marshall who answered, "I'm sure there just normal cuts. They'll heal with time!" and Star excused herself and went to the loo. Dani also excused herself and the dinner ended shortly.

Everyone went in the library to resume their train of conversation when Dani burst in, "I've got a letter!" and Sam shot up from her position, "Give me that!" she shouted. If her sister had invaded her privacy this badly, then she was going to be in a heap of trouble. Dani opened the letter and everyone's attention turned towards her. Sam was dashing to stop her when Dani spoke, "It's from Adam!" The room elicited in murmurs and Sam stopped and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't hers.

Dani spoke loudly, _"I never wanted to come here. And Star has been trying to trap me with her. I am running away!" _small words of a child's imagination and Dani looked up to meet the eyes of everyone who looked worried. They all began their search. Jonathan, Marshall, Sam, Danny and herself. They all ran outside the mansion and searched everywhere with flash lights in their hands.

Dani walked towards the fountain in the woods and walked forward, she was free to wander in the woods on her own. She could clear her conscience. Her childhood had ended in a flash. She couldn't protect the one person who mattered the most to her. Well at least her sister was safe now with their brother on the other side of the mansion and Danny was not in her sight. That was when she heard a muffled whimper. She walked closer under the bridge and saw a hulking figure that ran as soon as she positioned her flash light towards it. It was a male and the minute the light was cascading him. He ran and before Dani had a time to face him, he disappeared. And when she nestled her flash light towards the place where he was a moment ago. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the figure of a mostly naked Star on the ground sobbing. She ran towards her and covered her as she pulled her up.

"Star! Are you alright?" she didn't reply but buried herself in Dani's arms. Dani understood.

"It was him! Wasn't it?"

"Dani! I don't..I-I don't know!" she stuttered.

Dani set her lips in a thin line, "It was him. I know it!" and she knew who _him _was. It was non other than Danny Fenton. He had claimed another and he was going to pay this time for ruining another innocent life. She sweared she would make him pay.

She helped Star up and they made their way to the Manson Mansion. In the way she found her brother who gasped when he heard of what happen to Star. Dani didn't tell him who did this, but there was going to come a time today when she would. Jonathan carried Star in the mansion and laid her down on the couch of the living room and the maids nursed her cuts and bruises. Everyone was shouting hysterically about the situation.

Dani looked around the room and saw that everyone was here, except for Danny Fenton. She knew that her conscience was true. She spoke, "I know who it was!" and she was greeted with immense gazes of the denizens of the Manson Mansion. Jonathan kneeled down to her level and took her by the shoulder, "Dani! Who was he?" And Dani stared at him with an unwavering gaze. Sam furrowed her eye brows as she looked at her sister. Fearing the worse. Dani shook out of her brother's grasp and ran outside the living room and into her sister's room. No one followed her. She opened her sister's drawers and boxes and finally she found the letter in the jewelry box.

She grasped the letter and ran back to the living room where every one was gazing at her with scrutiny. She came towards her brother and handed him the letter, and Sam's eyes widened with recognition. She tried to take the letter by force, but Jonathan had already read it. He looked back at Sam who was glaring at him. He handed the letter to his mother and his gaze turned soft towards Sam, "Oh Sam..." he came forward to embrace her but she pulled away.

"How dare you! How dare you all!" she shouted. She came up to snatch the letter but she was pulled back by Jonathan. Sam struggled to break free, "It's my letter!" she shouted, "You have no right!"

Pamela did not even look up from her reading, and she gave herself time to read the letter several times over. When she was done she met her daughter's fury with her own colder version, "If you had done the right thing, young lady, with all your education, and come to me with this, then something could have been done in time and your cousin would have been spared her nightmare."

Sam stared at her, disbelief evident in her features. She refused to believe that he could have done something like this. She refused to believe the non sense Dani had told them. She was the only one fighting them as the police came, and yet no sign of Danny. She began to worry for him. The inspector asked every one of the house hold questions and all declared that _he_ was the convict and that they had never suspected that they had given refuge to a criminal. When Dani came in front of the inspector, her face was set with confidence. The inspector looked at her and asked, "You saw him then?"

"I know it was him!"

"Let's forget what you know. You're saying you saw him."

"Yes, I saw him."

"Just as you see me."

"Yes."

"You saw him with your own eyes."

"Yes. I saw him. I know it was him!"

"You know it was him or you saw him. Be precise!"

"I saw him. I saw him with my own eyes."

She didn't feel guilty for what she said.

Everyone was brought before the judge, even the servant boy, Mikey. When Sam came, her face was set in a scowl, "You shouldn't believe in the words of a thirteen year old. Her imagination fancies her and gets carried away a lot!" but all the proof was against Danny. And he wasn't even there to prove his innocence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dani's bed was made, the smooth satin sheets ruffling as she shifted. Knowing full well that sleep was inevitable. Everyone was outside, waiting for Danny to come back. Everyone including the police. Dani shot up from her bed and she turned to look outside through her window. She finally saw someone coming from the horizon. It was him, and he had Adam climbed on his back as he made his way to the mansion. She saw as the police whisked the child away from him and pushed him against the police vehicle and handcuffed him as his head was down. She saw as they lured him towards the car and as her sister ran towards him and the police stopped.

Danny turned and took half a pace toward her and, surprisingly, the inspector stepped back. The handcuffs were in full view, but Danny did not seem ashamed or even aware of them as he faced Sam and listened gravely to what she was saying. The impassive policemen looked on. If she was delivering the bitter indictment Danny deserved to hear, it did not show on his face. Though Sam was facing away from her, Dani thought she was speaking with very little animation.

They had moved closer, and now Danny spoke briefly, and half raised his locked hands and let them fall. She touched them with her own, and fingered his lapel, and then gripped it and shook it gently. It seemed a kindly gesture and Dani was touched by her sister's capacity for forgiveness, if this was what it was. Forgiveness.

The inspector pulled Danny away, but Sam held on to him as she said something in his ears. For him alone and finally both were pulled away. Danny was pushed towards the car, but he turned just in time and said something to Sam over his shoulder and he was in the car. Dani saw as the car left and Sam's shoulders hunched and shook violently, it was evident that she was crying. And Dani knew she had never loved her sister more than now. And guilt cascaded her.

Dani saw as the car rolled towards the gate and Maddie, Danny Fenton's mother came running towards the car and screamed, "Liars! Liars! Liars!" but the car went pass her. And Dani felt like dying.

* * *

**Okay. It made me cry. This was so unfair. And if non of you have read the whole story or read the book or have watched the movie. Then don't. Because I assure you that the ending will bring tremors. It is extremely heart wrentching. Oh and this is a British story, so every one has a British accent. I had to make them like me, it was unfair that I wrote stories with practiced American accent. **

**Anyway, I poured two chapters in one. So it deserves double the reviews.**

**And the next chapter will be set during the World War II. The story will progress 4 to 5 years later. So keep tuned.**

_Blak-Ice_**; I am replying now. After this chapter I'm not so sure if you would think Dani as a sweet and innocent girl. She ruined their lives single-handedly with a small, petty lie.**

**And I'm looking for a Beta! Help needed.**

**Love,**

**Red**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silent breathing sound in the musky nightfall was enough to keep the inhabitants of the ware house awake. Holding their guns close as they lounged on the hard wood floor on the top story of the ware house. Some gathered around the large barrels and one of them lying on the corner. His arms crossed and his rifle lying on his stomach. Lying awake for any disturbance other than the sounds of his comrades. The smoke in the atmosphere was enough to knock one out, but it was enough to keep their eye lids intact and fully alert.

It was getting harder, everyday it was getting harder to find solace. And there was absolutely no time for rest. They had a duty, one which they would carry out for their country.

The man in the corner heard the sound of snoring and he knew that his companion was dozing off. He came forward on his knees and shook his sleepy companion who was holding his rifle as a cane for his weight. The man pulled his companions rifle from its upright position and his fellow landed on the ground with a thud. After a silent snicker the man went back to his deluded corner pushing his fellows rifle back and knocking his helmet off of his head in the process.

A mumbled curse later the dark skin toned man sat up from his position and shot a glare at the man in the corner who was looking out in space and sitting in a daze. It was always like that for him.

The doors of the ware house shot open and all the men sat upright and readied their stance as they pointed their guns and rifles at the stranger coming through the front door. The enormous hole in the ceiling enabled the stranger to look at the faces of five bulky men hurling their guns at his person. He held his hands up and shouted, "Mon nom est Alejandro" then further added to ease their conscience, "Je suis français!"

The men slowly lowered their arms as the man came in the dim incandescent light of the moon and the men finally recognized him. Alejandro pulled up the satchel in his hands and brought out a loaf of French bread and some cheese. He called out to the man who had lowered the stair case and headed towards him, "J'ai apporté un pain frais de pain français et de fromage!" Then he dug in the satchel and brought out a bottle of wine and dazzled it in front of the platinum haired male whose lips curled up in a smirk.

He bellowed, "Vive la France!" and both men went up the stairs to join their companions.

Once they ate the crusty loaf of bread with cheese, they held the bottle and shared it, after sometime when their guard lowered and they sat back to breath in a sigh of relief and freedom, even just for a little while. The black-haired, blue-eyed male came out from his corner and stared at the moon through the battered ceiling of the ware house and closed his eyes as a flicker of amethyst eyes flashed behind his eyelids.

The platinum haired male spoke up, "So Daniel! How'd you end up here?!" He took another gulp of the wine from the bottle and leaned against the wall.

Daniel opened his eyes and stared at Dashiel, a memory flashed before his eyes.

_Just as he walked in the garden of the Manson Mansion with Adam on his back half asleep, he stared at the denizens of the Mansion, all out in the open and in front of the fountain, staring at him. He looked at Sam whose eyes were wide and it looked like she was about to burst in tears. She was shaking and she never looked more beautiful to him in the moon light with her magenta dress hanging from her curves and bodice._

_But something was wrong, very wrong and suddenly Jonathan came up and seized Adam from his back and then his gaze fell on the police vehicle and some officers standing beside just waiting to be ordered._

_There was a lot of screaming and yelling on behalf of Pamela Manson and his gaze never wavered from that of Samantha's. She was trying to stay calm, but she was badly failing, not when the tears rolled out of her eyes as he was accused of a crime he had never committed._

_Seeing the hurt look in Sam's eyes made him wonder if she believed in what he was being accused off. And seeing her flash her head aside to shield her face with her hair, as if not wanting him to see the tears. He knew she didn't believe in what was the truth and he thought that she was accusing him also. He had never felt so broken before, he could not even utter a word in his defense as the police man seized him by the shoulders and hunched him of the vehicles bonnet and was handcuffed from the back._

_He kept his gaze locked on Sam's shielded face and he couldn't feel anything. It did not hurt him that the family to whom he devoted his life had accused him of such of a terrible treason, but the hurt look in the eyes of his lover and then suddenly he knew that the few moments of pleasure in the library meant nothing. He kept his hurt and anger shielded, he kept searching Sam's hidden face for anything while he kept his face guarded._

_The heavens had yet to prove him wrong because as the Police man held him up to pull him in the vehicle, Sam came running towards him, ignoring the eyes of her family members and she closed in on him. The Police man backed away a little and Sam stood within inches from Danny's face and lowered her head as she sobbed, not meeting his eyes, she spoke softly, "I don't believe them, I believe you and will always believe you. We will be back together, you just have to say to them that your innocent. I beg of you! Say something!"_

_She looked up at him and her sobs heaved, he raised his hands to wipe her tears, she gave him life with a few words. But as he held his hands up to wipe her tears and caress her face, he became aware of the bitter reality and he remembered that he was cuffed. He showed her his cuffs, no word coming out of his mouth as he let his hands fall back. Sam came up and held his cuffed hands in hers then held onto his lapels and shook them gently, "We will be back together! Promise me this!" He opened his mouth and spoke, "I promise you. I love you so much, Sam!"_

_Just then the inspector tried to pull Danny away from Sam, but she came up and laid her hands on his chest and whispered in his ears, "I love you! Come back to me!" and the inspector hurled Danny in the vehicle. Blocking both of them just then Danny spoke behind his shoulders to Sam, "I promise you!". _

_Sam hunched down as the vehicle pulled away towards the drive way and her shoulders shook violently as she cried hard and stared wailing._

_Just when the vehicle was going out through the gates his mother came up the car and he shot up to see if she was unharmed. His breathed heavily as tears cascaded down his eyes as he saw his mother scream, "Liars, Liars, Liars!" and the vehicle pulled away. Leaving everything important in Danny's life behind him._

Daniel sighed as looked at Dashiel, "They didn't give me a choice! Stay in prison or join the army! I didn't have much of an option!" and the room was engulfed in silence again.

For the years he was in prison, she wrote letters to him mostly everyday. And he wrote back with the same urgency. The letters were on the thin line of passion and intimacy. And he lived on them, they kept him sane when he was about to be driven mad.

They wrote letters describing how life turned out to be for both of them. They used the predicament of 'Dearest', 'Darling' and 'Love'. They wrote each other how much they loved each other. And she always ended her letter in telling him that she will always wait for him. He pulled out the last letter she gave him before he went towards the borders and he read it again and again in the moon light, picturing her delicate fingers holding a pen and writing. Taking time from her schedule for him.

She had become a nurse in the maternity ward and he was proud of her. She sometimes mentioned that she went to the city library and went to read in a "quiet corner". It was just like the time he made love to her in a quiet corner of the library and had confessed his love for her and she acknowledged it as "their" moment. A moment no one could share but them, their little secret. One time she wrote, "I went to the library today to fetch an anatomy book, the one I told you about and found a quiet and peaceful corner in the library to read", it was like making love through letters. And he cherished those moments.

He pressed his thumb to the wad of paper in his hand and caressed the lines and ink stains on the paper, pretending it was her. He grew more and more closer to insanity by just pretending to stay sane. To stay sane for her.

_My Love,_

_I moved out from the Mansion and am living a serene life in the city near Wiltshire, a small cottage and I live with my land lady, Mrs. Tetslaff. A queer old lady but she takes care of me nonetheless. I know that you would be angry at me for leaving my family, but this is the best choice I made other than you. I have friends here and I can finally breath now. But just to think that my family turned against you and ruined both our lives by listening to a precocious minded little girl who knew nothing. Danielle was thirteen years old, they gave her no room to back out and closed the case without any evidence. They just did not wish to get their hands into something that would ruin their reputation. They listened and encouraged a child who knew nothing, who just lived in her fantasies and blocked out real life. I will never forgive her. I know I sound stubborn but I will never forgive any of them._

_Now that I have deluded myself from the confines of that Mansion, I can finally see things the way they had always been, hidden in the layer of pretentious glamour. My mother never gave you a second thought and my brother went along with her. Being a stupid person as always. Not even trying to consult or talk to any other person. Marshall left the Mansion shortly and no one interrogated Micheal on his whereabouts. I felt trapped, they took you away from me. But now I have a reason to live. You. I will wait for you until my last breath. I have you to fill my world and you are my life. You are the reason for my life. And I will look forward to your arrival, to hold your hands and caress your skin. You kiss you, you touch you to fill my life. To believe that you are, and always will be mine._

_I will wait you. Come back to me, Love. I love you with all my heart._

_-Sam_

It was the words that made him fall in love with her again. _But now I have a reason to live. You. I will wait for you until my last breath. I have you to fill my world and you are my life. You are the reason for my life. _That he was the reason for life, not living, but life itself. He would wait. He would always wait for her. Because he loved her with all he had.

* * *

**Okay! I got another chapter. I had hoped to complete all my stories in the summer but there isn't much time left. So I will try real hard to complete them. This summer I had bought a lot of novels and have been reading them everyday. I am just hooked on reading now.  
**

**So I have another chapter for you, not much of a mushy romance but still some war rampaging. In each of the future chapter I will describe each of the three. Oh and years have passed, all grown up.**

**Okay, and thing you have to say, just say it. Oh and I wanted to say that I copied some of the lines from the book that fascinated me, so that's it.**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
